Accidentally in Love
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Husky has seen love...but it's by accident. And everyone knows spring time is the season love becomes a influenza in the air! Can he realize his love and accept it? SongFic. OneShot. HuskyNana. Anima.


**Hoi guys! 8D I had some nice reviews on my last +Anima fic, making me VERY happy! *giggle* Thanks very much, you guys! *hugs you* So, I've decided to make a song fic with "Accidentally in Love" by The Counting Crows. Which is the AWESOMEST band in the history of EVER! X3 xD so, I wanted to let you know that HuskyNana is my absolute FAVE manga shipping. :D NaruHina is still my favorite anime shipping, but these two are just so dang cute! X3 Alright, enjoy and remember, REVIEWS HELP THE IMAGINATIONS OF PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "+Anima", which rightly belongs to Natsumi Mukai. I also do not own "Accidentally in Love", which rightly belongs to The Counting Crows. **

**! - ! - ! - !**

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Husky sat on a stump in the middle of a clearing the gang had stopped at. The journey took forever, but it was worth it. He especially didn't mind spending time with his friends. Moreover, spending time with Nana. She had been on his mind for quite a while and had been having some dreams with her as the main character in them. He let his head rest in his hands with a slight groan.

"Husky…" his eyes shot open and he screwed his head in the direction of the voice. It was none other than Nana Alba. "What's the problem?"

'What's the problem?' he thought to himself, still staring at the girl. 'Maybe I'm in love would be why I'm acting this way?'

"Nothing," he lied.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_

That night, Husky stared at the stars in the pretty night sky as the others slept. Nana was on his left and Cooro and his loud snoring on his right. Every time Cooro grit his teeth or snored, he'd kick him until he groaned and stopped. Husky turned to his left, seeing Nana sleeping calmly. He wondered how anyone could possibly sleep around Cooro. Apparently, he was the only one who could. Cooro's snoring started up again and Husky growled and let out a silent yell at the boy to 'Shut up' and accidentally woke Nana up.

"Husky…" she fluttered her eyes open as she moaned and stretched. "What's wrong?"

"I have a problem," he said. "I want to ignore this feeling that's bugging me. But I don't know how."

"Well, what feeling is it?" she asked, plopping her elbow up and resting her head on it while he did the same.

Husky's eyes went wide as he traced every inch of his mind, trying to find the right word that would somehow lie, but also be truthful at once. "It's a feeling that makes my stomach flip and my conscious is screaming at me."

"That may be guilt." she stated.

"Ok," he nodded, thinking the cure for guilt was the same as love. "So what do I do about it?"

"Well, whatever the feeling's coming from, the source of it, find it and make it right somehow." Nana instructed, collapsing on her sleeping bag again. "Good night, Husky."

"Night, Nana," he smiled as he watched her fall asleep.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
_

Husky decided he and Nana would stay while Senri and Cooro took their turn getting the food for today. As usual, Senri would get some snake and Cooro's mouth would water over berries. Husky stole a few glances from the girl as she did the same. By accident, both caught each other staring and blushed instantly.

"What'd you need?" Husky asked, acting as if he weren't doing the same to her.

"Well, I wanted too…" Nana suddenly became interested in her feet as she raced her brain train for an idea.

"Wanted what," he asked, fumbling with his staff.

"Play," she gave a sheepish smile as he nodded slowly.

"Fine," Husky agreed. "Play what,"

"A game that sees which one of us can spin faster." she giggled.

"I'll beat you, you know that, right?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"Possibly not," she giggled again, making his stomach have butterflies.

"I'm a pro at spinning." Husky stood pride filled with his staff still in hand. "What do you think I had to do in the circus to entertain people? Stand there?"

"Well, I dodged my father's knives and punches when he abused me." Nana smirked and stood tall, feeling like the more awesome person.

"We'll see, you girl." Husky smirked. "On three…one, two, three!"

As soon as he said the number, both of them spun instantly. Both thought they were spinning faster than the other, but they were going the same speed. Cooro and Senri came back with their food and stared at the spinning children. Cooro shouted 'Hey guys,' while waving and they were distracted, causing them to bump heads and fall.

"That was fun." Nana giggled, rubbing her head.

"Yea, and you're pretty good," Husky reached out his hand as she gladly took it. "For a girl."

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Husky sat on the cliff with Nana as they looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. The sun was shining magnificently, the sky was a breathtaking blue and the clouds resembled many shapes. All that was missing was some warmth. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot. Somewhere right in the middle, but Nana ignored the weather while she beat her legs back and forth simultaneously, taking in the essence of the nature surrounding them. Husky looked at the bat girl, thinking about how spring was coming soon. That only meant more love and he couldn't take that. He set his hand down by Nana's and let it collapse on top of it, pretending not to notice.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

The next day, the gang found a town and Cooro was down on his hands and knees begging for food. The crow had been so hungry and was complaining the whole morning. Husky kept refusing his begging and was about to strike him with his staff until Nana tugged his sleeve and he turned his attention to her.

"What's wrong, Nana?" he asked.

"Maybe we could get some ice cream or something?" she suggested. "I'm kind of hungry too."

"Alright," he sighed and began leading the way to the ice cream.

"Oh, so if _she_ asks for ice cream, you're suddenly happy to do it?" Cooro complained.

"Just be glad you get to come along." Husky hit him over the head with his staff and continued walking.

Once they got there, Cooro got chocolate, Senri ordered vanilla, Nana strawberry and Husky just waited at the table. He didn't feel very hungry, especially when he had to eat cold things in the morning. Cooro came back and dug into his chocolate cone as Husky stared in disgust. Cooro was easy to get along with, but seeing the way he pigged out on the food made him want to throw up. He quickly shoved a paper towel underneath the cone and another into his hands. Senri ate out of his small cup at a normal pace, unlike Cooro. Husky noticed Nana wasn't back until she poked his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Did you want to share?" she asked. "I got two scoops and two spoons."

"Sure," he shrugged and at one hill of dairy as she at the other.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Husky and Nana were out at the river bank as Husky transformed into his fish +Anima and began finding dinner in the water. Nana was sewing some flowers and acorns onto her bonnet. She agreed to come with Husky, but she never said she was going to watch him catch fish the whole time. She smiled until she felt a splash on her nose. The cold aqua falling from the sky and the dark clouds and rolling thunder made her drop her things. It was already getting late and now she had to deal with it being dark so quickly. Life just wasn't very fair to her sometimes. Husky popped out of the water and picked up his towel, transforming back into a human, then noticed Nana shivering with fear and looking up at the now dim and dark sky. He looked up as well and gasped slightly, picking up Nana and giving her a piggy back ride.

"Nana, you'll be ok." he assured her once they neared a cave.

"D-Daddy's coming to get me." she sniffled a little bit and bent her head down into her bonnet, letting a few tears fall.

Once they got into a cave, Husky set the girl down and put the towel on her. She accepted it and thanked him as he nodded. Husky started a fire and cooked the fish over it, waiting for Nana to calm down just a bit. He saw her get worse as some thunder shook along the ground a bit with its big noise. Nana squeaked out a tiny scream and Husky came to her calmly, wrapping his warm arms around her. She sobbed quietly as she wrapped her arms around him. He had to admit, he gave her less credit than he should. She had been through so much and came so close to death and always had a cheerful attitude until it became as dark and scary as this. More thunder came and she clung tighter while he rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Nana's sobs became quieter and she stopped shaking as much, making Husky a little happier. The only thing that would make her stop was that little shed of light that lasts for a split second during a rain storm; lightning. As if on cue, some of that light cracked the sky like a giant whip.

"Nana," Husky whispered into her ear as she raised her tear stained face. "Look,"

Nana looked and he frowned turned to a small smile, seeing the lines of lightning crack along in front of her. She giggled and gave him a big hug, but accidentally fell asleep. Husky sighed. Spring was only making love more confusing.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Husky sat on a tree stump, whittling at a piece of bark. He was trying to make a dagger, but it wasn't going so well for him. He sighed and let it down as he spotted Nana, still sewing pieces of land to her bonnet and clothes. Husky walked over to the girl and kneeled down next to her. She looked at him with a smile then back at her work.

"Hi Husky," she greeted him.

"Hi," he stared at her hands at work. Some of the lines were crooked, causing a few loose ends at each piece. "There are few crooked ones."

"Yea, my mom used to sew stuff on it for me." she gave a sheepish smile, then saw a knife in his hands, immediately going stiff. "W-Why is that with you?"

"This," he held up the knife and she nodded painfully slow. "I was trying to whittle. I'm not amazing at it, though."

"What were you making?" she asked.

"A dagger," he shrugged. "I can kind of sew, not whittle."

"I can whittle, not sew." she giggled. "How do you know how to sew?"

"I taught myself after a while." he stated with some pink on his cheeks. "How do you know how to whittle?"

"What do you think I had to do in my room because of my dad?" she asked with a slight smirk and handed him the sewing supplies. "I'll whittle and you sew."

"Ok," he shrugged, taking the supplies and getting the bark for her.

He handed the bark to her and she smiled, accepting it and began too whittle. Nana tried to get comfortable, but every time she tried to lie against something, it'd either be hard, rough, sharp or scratchy. She became aggravated and let Husky know by releasing angered groans. He blushed, but he pulled her into his lap and continued sewing. She made herself comfortable by lying against his chest and tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked as he nodded. "You're the one that I feel safest around out all three of you guys."

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

Husky said the group was going to be off and find some food. If they found anything that looked good, they'd bring it back immediately. They all nodded and set off. Nana giggled as she jumped into the air and let her bat wings and ears sprout out. Husky watched blushed a little bit, then looked down. He forgot she was wearing a dress, not pants.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love __[x7]__  
Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally __[x2]_

It was only a little bit of time until spring came right around the corner. It was night already and he thought it'd be best to go ahead and take his bath then. **(A/N: Yea, I'm going to steal a NaruHina moment ^^; I'm lacking creativity at the moment.)** He undressed quickly and went into the waterfall. He stayed on the tip of the cliff and sat at the perfect spot where the water gently brushed him, but then something made a splash. It wasn't the waterfall. Instead, he saw a person. His eyes widened once he realized it was Nana in the water. He stared for just a few seconds then ran back to get his towel, dried off, got dressed and ran back to the sleeping bag.

"I'm the biggest screw up on love." Husky sighed. "That really _was_ an accident."

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her…_

Once again, Nana and Husky were left alone. Surprisingly, he could talk to her after the night before. They each took turns eating some berries from Husky's hand. Nana laid back on the grass and stared up at the clouds. Finally, it was spring and she was free of the humid air and had one weather breeze instead of a mix. This was what she was waiting for, but Husky wanted the exact opposite. He looked down at her and saw how cute she looked while she was giggling and smiling around the essence of nature. He couldn't take it anymore. He got into a crawling position and hovered over the girl.

"I need too tell you something." Husky stated as she nodded, a slightly confused look on her face.

He gulped and leaned in. Nana realized what he was doing and managed to stay out of a trance when he placed his lips on hers. She pressed her lips against his, snaking her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side a bit. Husky took his lips off of hers.

"I think I've…accidentally fallen in love with you." Husky said.

"Same here," she nodded.

_Love, love, love...I'm in love_


End file.
